Typically, when a network service provider receives a request from a customer for a service disconnect, the provider responds by physically removing the service from the network inventory and stopping billing. However, problems are associated with this approach. For example, at least about 10% of the time, the customer contacts the provider and indicates that they want service restored, or that they want to postpone the service disconnect date. The provider must then scramble in order to reinstate billing and put back the facilities necessary to restore the network service. Moreover, the process for restoring the network service often does not have any administrative structure to it, so the provider cannot bill the customer for restoring the service.
A further problem associated with current methods for disconnecting a network service is that of idle subtending services. For example, a request from a customer for a service disconnect typically results in a complete physical removal of that service from the network. However, services affected by the disconnected service, such as subtending services, are often not removed from the network. The result is that the provider's inventory is being used up by the idle subtending services, and yet the provider cannot bill for these idle network services.
In view of the foregoing, it would be advantageous to provide a method of disconnecting a network service which does not have these disadvantages. In particular, it would be advantageous to provide a service disconnect method whereby service and billing can be readily restored when a restore service order is received from the customer, and whereby the provider's inventory can be spared.